Shattered
by Devil Enchantment
Summary: Hermione Granger who used to b more known as the Brightest Witch of her age went missing during the Battle of Hogwarts in the Second Wizarding War and when she was found dying in the streets of London near her child-hood home in 1998 by a blonde haired golden eyed vampire, things were to change forever especially when it had become 2005, the Cullen's lives were to change forever.
1. Prologue: 1998 London

Great Britain is an island situated of the north west coast of Europe and is surrounded by the Atlantic ocean in the west and north, the North sea in the east; the English channel in the south and the Irish sea in the west.

London was the capital of England and in 1998, many things were happening such as the Millennium Dome construction began in March of that year and in the Wizarding World on the 2nd of May - many lives were lost and causalities were injured as it was the battle of Hogwarts.

A brutal battle for survival and it would see the end of the Second Wizarding World war which not only had caused chaos, pain and loss there but also suffering and unexplained disappearances as well as deaths in the Muggle world that remained oblivious on what was going on.

Families were torn apart, loved ones perished but the good side won yet with a hefty price as the death count was unbelievable and there were still people missing. The celebrations were some comfort to those who decided to celebrate the lives lost and the war that had been won with Death Eaters either dead or imprisoned. It seemed to be a good ending to a very painful and dark time but a light brown haired chocolate brown eyed girl, the brightest witch of her age was missing from the parties.

As she had fought valiantly throughout the last few years but what was to come had made the pain even worse for the Weasley's and Harry Potter as on 5th May, it was confirmed by Muggle Authorities as well as the Ministry of Magic that Hermione Jean Granger was missing.

Yet her picture would remain on the pages of the Daily Prophet in the Wizarding World for a very long time as people who knew her or even hardly knew her at all would mourn the loss of a great witch.

A tragic loss under tragic circumstances yet the teenager would live forever as a twenty three year old blonde haired, golden eyed vampire had found her dying near her parent's home and with much persuasion had turned Hermione Granger into a vampire.

The once famous witch who had spent half a year on the run with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley after being named the most wanted people in the Wizarding World by the Dark Lord: Voldemort was now living in America with her new family - The Cullen's, learning new things and learning how to control her thirst.

Seven years had passed and Harry Potter married Ginerva Weasley and had three children – James, Albus and Lily while Ronald Weasley married a fellow Gryffindor and the two men who were now famous throughout the Wizarding World never forgot about their best-friend Hermione Granger who became a role-model for many young witches and wizards.

Now it was the start of 2005 and the Cullen family were living in quiet town called Forks, Washington when Alice Cullen knew that something was about to change and that her family were never going to be the same again as after all it had taken two or so years to get used to Hermione who had abilities just like Alice, Edward and Jasper did.


	2. Chapter 1

It was the 10th January 2005 – seventeen days before the arrival of Isabella Swan who was Charlie Swan's daughter, the news of the soon to be new arrival spread like wild-fire in the small town of Forks, Washington and everyone seemed to be talking about it or well almost everyone.

As the Cullen family who had been living in Forks since 2003 hadn't been talking about her that much although they had 'enough' information as Edward and Alice kept telling things to the family yet there was something missing.

As the vibrant bubbly Alice seemed to be concerned not just for her 'favourite' brother Edward but also for her 'younger' sister Hermione who had only been a vampire for nearly eight years despite her control, she had moments where she would slip up and then would spend the time reflecting about it in Denali when she wanted to give her family 'breathing' space.

The concern that Alice had spread through the rest of the family as Hermione hadn't gone with them to school that day as she had told Jasper who seemed to share a deep brotherly connection to her that she just wanted to try keep herself under control as she had almost lost control after a few snide comments were made about her family especially her adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme the week earlier.

Her presence wasn't exactly unnoticed by the students either who had all heard that she was off sick with the flu but when people started to question it, Rosalie who was known for her 'famous' death glares just glared at the students who were talking about it in lessons. So once the morning hour had passed, the five present Cullen's had headed straight for their table and Jasper looked towards Rosalie who was acting as his twin due to certain similarities as he felt emotions bubbling to the surface. 

''Hermione will be okay, Rose. She just wants a little time off.'' Alice whispered hastily to her long wavy blonde haired tall sister who had a scowl on her face despite Emmett sitting next to her – telling a few crude and somewhat funny jokes to his 'siblings'.

The gorgeous blonde haired vampire just merely let out a huff and tore her sandwich into pieces slowly – making it look like she was eating it by putting some to her mouth, opening it slightly then dropped the sandwich pieces back down into the packet and pretended to chew. All of them had 'mastered' the way of acting human especially since they attended a high school with a low population of students attending.

What seemed like to be forever was just a few hours until the five Cullen's had departed from the school via Edward's Volvo which his siblings sometimes made fun of by calling it a 'soccer mom's' car and had arrived at their home which was modernized with large glass windows and wooden panels stretching the outside of the house while the interior was painted in soft creams and neutral colours that seemed quite fitting as they didn't have to use most of the essentials that were in the house despite liking to use the showers or the baths, none of them needed to use a toilet or use the kitchen to make some food. 

A five foot five eighteen year old with long soft curly brown hair with a tint of auburn and light brown female vampire was sat down on one of the cream coloured sofas, flicking through the TV channels, her golden eyes were lighter than they had been that morning as she and Esme had gone hunting together.

Then suddenly it had been switched off as Emmett had rushed over to his sister to tell her everything that had gone that day and some of her siblings joined in the conversation – all of them were quite content with each other and Jasper had given Hermione the work that she had missed for that day which pleased her a lot. 

''Will you go into school tomorrow?'' Alice questioned in an enthusiastic tone and she kept hopping from one foot to the other as she was quite energetic even for a vampire, the movements that she kept making made Hermione roll her eyes at her sister who was only four foot ten in height.

Although Hermione hadn't a clue on if she was going in at all that week as Carlisle and Esme had told her that she could take some time off school and just do all her work at home instead of pushing herself so it had made Alice frustrated because she couldn't see anything in her visions as they were subjective and based on decisions also the youngest Cullen had figured out that if she changed her mind constantly, the black pixie haired vampire wouldn't know what she was planning especially when it came to Christmas time.

Then as the others started to do their own thing despite Carlisle being at work, Hermione had decided to go for a run in the woods and it was Rosalie who joined her, enjoying the freedom of their speed without anyone noticing but if they heard hikers that had gotten lost, they would just turn their backs and head back home. It had been a long eight years and the rest of the family knew that their youngest member struggled at times with remembering bits and pieces from her past especially her human family who still probably had no knowledge of having a daughter who had saved the world by fighting alongside her old best-friend Harry Potter – 'the boy who lived'.

After stopping near the Calawah River, not far from the family home – the two sisters talked to each other about many things such as Alice being a little too hyperactive lately or too curious for her own good at times, how the year had begun and what was making it difficult for Hermione which was her thirst as well as her temper.

''We all believe in you, Mia. You just have to believe in yourself.'' Rosalie murmured, sitting on a tree branch while watching her 'sister' pace around the small part of the forest that they were in and she just nodded.

Which made the blonde haired vampire sigh as she knew it hadn't been a good few weeks for the family, for her sister especially who had almost taken off to Denali after a little spat with Edward about reading her thoughts on what she would do to some of the male population in Forks high school.

The quiet yet very clever brunette vampire agreed with her sister and knew that she could control herself if she put her mind to it and had been keeping her mind busy with new books varying from medicine to psychology as she didn't have access to the books that she used to have when she was a human, a witch none of the less. Yet she remembered a few certain things about what she had, what she had liked and especially things about her friends/'extended' family.

It was hard, knowing that they were still living out there on the other side of the world without her being a part of it as it was against the law for a human to have knowledge of their kind but she savoured the memories that she had and wrote them down in journals that Esme had given her after her first year of being a new-born.

But once the two sisters went home to their family, Rosalie had gone to where Emmett was while Hermione had gone up to her room on the second floor which was just across from Rosalie and Emmett's room as well as not far from Alice's room.

The bedroom was painted in a light cream colour with three bookcases covering one wall while a desk sat in a corner near to the door and she just like Edward didn't have a bed, it was more of a French styled sofa with a curved back and had a small tiny white cushion on it as well as a blanket even though it was unnecessary to have one. There was a laptop on the desk with paper and books on one side, everything was incredibly neat and tidy with a few odd things out of place while her closet which was much smaller than Rosalie's and Alice's closets was adjourned to her own bathroom on the right as Esme had made adjustments to the house since they had moved to Forks a few years before.

It seemed to be a quiet week where everyone was busy doing their own thing although the family did spend time together like when they played games such as chess or even video games as Hermione seemed to be able to beat Emmett a few times due to having played a game a few times to be able to beat him as she could be quite competitive.

Hermione had gone back to school on the Wednesday after having two days off and had managed to keep her thirst as well as her sometimes fiery temper under control while Alice seemed to be much more bubbly than ever which almost seemed impossible although Jasper tried to keep his energetic wife under control especially at school.

Edward seemed to be much happier now that his sister was back in school as Rosalie didn't seem to glare at too many people in one day yet he was still annoyed on some-days when he heard the male populations thoughts despite not sharing them with the family, he did want to whack one or two over the head such as Mike Newton or even Tyler who seemed to have a clear interest in all three of his 'sisters' who all denied each request that they got.

The weird yet wonderful pleasant family that the Cullen's had was fine the way it was and they were all content with each other despite the fact two did not have partners to share the happiness with them; it would soon be about to change.  
As on 17th January 2005, a seventeen year old girl had arrived in Forks called Isabella Marie Swan or 'Bella' for short from Phoenix, Arizona. The chief of police Charlie Swan's daughter had been talked about the past few weeks and now the town were to getting to know her or well more like Forks High School was as she enrolled the next day.  
The clumsy seventeen year old had been noticed by Jessica Stanley after she had accidently hit Mike Newton on the back of the head with a volley-ball which Bella kept apologizing about as she had told him that they really shouldn't of let her play as she was quite un-coordinated. Then when she had met up with Mike at the table where Jess, Angela and Eric sat, it wasn't long before Mike had disappeared after Tyler Crowley robbed his chair and Eric had left after Angela had taken a picture that the Cullen family made their entrance into the cafeteria. 

Emmett who was six foot five, muscular and had slightly curly short dark brown almost black hair with dimples and was quite handsome was holding Rosalie's hand as the couple had walked past the table where Bella sat with her new 'friends' while Jessica explained to Bella who **''the big dark haired guy'' **was as well as the beautiful blonde that was walking with him. Then Hermione who was described to Bella as being the very clever light haired brunette walked behind her two siblings although it was only her who gave the small group a glance before going over to the furthest table in the cafeteria. 

Despite Emmett, Rosalie, Hermione, Jasper and Alice coming into the cafeteria together, it was Jasper and Alice who had been explained next as yet again Jessica was the one who told Bella about who the** ''short dark haired''** girl and the **''one who always looked like he was in pain''** with a slight disgusted almost jealous tone in her voice. Although even though Bella seemed interested in the five of them, it was actually Edward Cullen who came in last that caught her eye and she seemed a little awestruck when she saw him but another hint that Jessica was jealous was the fact that she said that Edward didn't date anyone.  
The pale long brown haired chocolate brown eyed girl was interested in the Cullen family who were made up of Doctor Cullen and his wife Esme who was referred to as Mrs Cullen who had 'adopted' five teenagers and that there were two couples beside the parents in the house-hold which seemed quite odd. But what slightly put off Isabella was in the afternoon when she had Biology, Edward had shrunk away from her and seemed to be trying to control his anger as his dark golden eyes seemed to darken even more and it confused her to no end.

Then when it was time to go home, the Cullen children had already left the high school and headed home without knowing that Bella was going to ask about them to her father or even knowing that their brother, Edward was going to go to Denali for a week as he had left because of his blood-lust towards Bella and his somewhat frustration over the fact that he couldn't read Bella's mind.

Alice became concerned for the family's well-being as if one girl could change everything in their family's dynamic then what would the out-come be so she started trying to look for their family's future and had many visions – some blurry and unfocused as decisions still had to be made.

Jasper and Rosalie seemed quite agitated with their brother's disappearance while Emmett and Hermione both understand that Edward needed time to think, to clear his head and there had been no point in trying to go after him, to persuade him to stay home. 

The next three school days Isabella Swan only saw five Cullen's sitting in the cafeteria and there was no sign of Edward at all in school so she ended up sitting on her own when she had biology although Alice had smiled at her a few times which confused Bella quite a lot but one day, she would find out why.

''Edward will be coming home soon" Carlisle explained to his children after having a short discussion with Tanya who was seen as a 'distant' cousin to the family as were her sisters Irina and Kate on the Friday night. The news had made the family much happier as it seemed strange without the mind-reader telling Alice to stop thinking so 'loudly' or telling Emmett off for thinking rather crude thoughts about Rose.

''How long do you think he'll stay for, Mia?" Emmett blurted the question out quite quickly yet he never took his focus off the game that he was playing with Jasper and it seemed like an odd question to ask the youngest in the family who had been reading a medical journal that Carlisle had let her borrow from his study.

''I'm not betting on how long Edward is going to stay, Em.'' She murmured, never looking up from the page that she was reading and her light golden eyes sparkled with amusement as she always saw herself as the sensible one yet she did like to bet on a few things with the instance of Emmett or Jasper or even Alice.

A quick swat on the back of the head from Rose had stopped the big burly dark haired from making a comment and a chuckle escaped Jasper's lips as he quickly glanced over to Alice who rolled her eyes at her husband before going back to flicking through a Vogue magazine, looking for the latest fashion designs.

Esme had watched her 'children' before smiling happily at something that Carlisle had said who had the night off from working at Forks hospital, the two 'parents' retreated to their room while Hermione had decided to stop reading and join in a three player game with her two 'brothers' and Rosalie had gone into the garage to do some improvements to her red BMW convertible as Alice had decided to do some online shopping on one of the many computers that they had in the house. 

All of them were quite happy with themselves as they knew the return of Edward would bring comfort to the family and also fill in the missing gap while Bella Swan was trying to get the thoughts of Edward Cullen who she had only known about by asking Jessica and Angela who he was on her first day.

Soon before anyone would know, the next week had started and Edward had returned to school after a large debate happened that morning on if he should go or not but it was more of a four to one vote as his siblings demanded that the bronze haired vampire had to go back to school.

It wasn't long before Edward had introduced himself properly to Bella Swan when they were in Biology, apologizing for his rude behaviour the week before and even managed to have a small conversation with her. The little time that he had spent trying to figure out why her blood attracted him so much as well as the inability to read her mind made some of his family concerned and Hermione who wasn't a rule breaker as such had told her brother to becareful with what he was doing when the siblings were sat together in the cafeteria.

Yet her comment made the bronze haired golden eyed vampire scowl at his sister who was sat beside Alice and Jasper while Rosalie seemed to be quite ignorant of the conversation that was going on by talking to Emmett in hushed whispers as they all liked their privacy at times.

''She only means well, brother.'' Jasper whispered to Edward after Hermione had abruptly left the table with Alice following her – the two sisters had dumped their trays before leaving the cafeteria.

All of them knew that Hermione was much like the honey blonde haired 'twin' to Rose as she was hardened by what she had seen in her human life after all she had been helping one of her old best-friends to save the world since she was eleven years old, the torture that she had remembered quite vividly which she had gone through by the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange who luckily was deceased. 

Now Hermione was a vampire, fiercely over-protective of her new family and she could think of clever ideas to get them out of 'sticky' situations and even though it was Rosalie that mainly out-spoke her opinions; the light haired brunette seemed to be fierce when Edward explained what was happening with Bella Swan.

Although tensions grew much more when he had saved Isabella from getting hit by Tyler's van and the family were at odds together as they were all worried when Edward had tried to persuade Bella at the hospital that her accusations were false and that he had been standing right next to her instead of being across the parking lot with his other siblings.

The fact that Edward had risked exposure for one human girl had hit many nerves with the whole family especially Jasper and Rosalie who had even gotten Emmett and Hermione to agree although the youngest didn't need that much persuasion to begin with as she had told her older brother not to do anything stupid.

Despite the many discussions about what happened, things seemed to remain somewhat the same as the Cullen children weren't getting close to anyone and Edward was going back to avoiding Isabella as much as he could, refusing to talk to the very curious human whose suspicions rose even higher because of it.

It wasn't until 1st March that Edward had begun to talk to her again when they had gone on a field trip with Mr. Molina for environmental studies despite him getting annoyed with Alice who had asked if Bella would come on the bus with them as Hermione had already gotten on the bus before Edward had spoken to Bella again. Then the two other Cullen's got onto the first school bus which wasn't actually that full and Bella ended up going back with her 'friends'.

''Everything will be fine, Hermione.'' Alice murmured to her sister who just shrugged as she didn't speak much to Edward after an argument had happened the week before and she kept changing her mind often so her two siblings didn't know what she was thinking or deciding to do.

Then the unexpected happened as the day after they had seen Bella on the field trip or well more like that night – Edward had gone to Port Angeles just after he saw a vision that Alice had about Bella being attacked and suffering a much similar fate to Rosalie who seemed quite disturbed by the idea even though she didn't like the idea of her brother putting himself at risk as well as the family to save the girl neither was Jasper or Hermione as the three of them were worried about breaking one of the most upheld law in the vampire world…


	3. Chapter 2

It had been a quiet day as the Cullen children had spent the last two days off school due to the sun until Edward had suddenly taken off to Port Angeles to save Isabella Swan from a group of drunken men who would probably make her suffer the same fate that Rosalie had all those years ago, before Carlisle had saved his 'eldest' daughter.

Then the tensions had raised even higher as Carlisle was at the hospital on a night shift, Esme had gone hunting with Rosalie not long after Alice explained why Edward had rushed off and got into his car to her 'mother' and her siblings as well as her husband which left Alice, Hermione, Jasper and Emmett in the house together.

Hermione was currently sat on the long light brown corner sofa in the larger living room which connected to the kitchen/dining room despite there being a long curved wall separating them, having a book in her hand yet she wasn't focused on reading like she had been before her 'brother' left to protect a human. She was more concerned about what it would mean for her new family as she knew about the laws as Carlisle informed her about them in her first year as a vampire.

Jasper watched his brunette sister frown and she put her book down by the side of her, looking directly at him with slight dark golden eyes and she blinked a few times as Alice and Emmett weren't really paying attention to the both of them. He felt her concern, her anger and her worry for the family as if they were exposed then they would either have to end the girl or turn her which was a thought that passed through their minds all the time as Rosalie, Hermione and Jasper with some agreement from Emmett disagreed with getting close to the chief of police's daughter.

''Hermione, Jasper" Alice questioned her sister and her husband as the two seemed to be staring at each other silently then they snapped out of their staring contest by looking towards the much smaller vampire who was sat down on a chair, having been searching for plane tickets to Paris to go see a fashion show with her two sisters when she had noticed the silence part from the noises that were coming from Emmett as he was playing a video game.

The light haired brunette stared at her sister for a few seconds, silently and it seemed like hours had passed as they heard the arrival of Esme and Rosalie who had come back from a short hunt then Jasper who scrunched his eyebrows together watched his younger sister get up gracefully from the sofa before by-passing Rose who immediately went over to where Emmett was sitting – playing a video game. 

Esme who had just taken her pale blue 'jacket' off despite having no need for one felt heart-ache as she watched her youngest go up the stairs without a word at human speed and she hardly talked which was unlike her as she was quite talkative about most things but ever since the arrival of Isabella Swan, Hermione had distanced herself from all of them and the siblings as well as the matriarch of the family would sometimes hear arguments between the patriarch and the once Brightest witch of her age.

It was hard as Alice could see blurry decisions being made and then things would suddenly change so her visions were subjective so none of the family knew what the upcoming months would be like although they knew that Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper would be graduating from Forks High School while Edward, Alice and Hermione would be going into their 'senior' year.

Once Edward had made his reappearance, he had told Alice that he had revealed what he was to Bella after her suspicions got worse due to the fact that he suddenly knew where she was in Port Angeles and also because of what she had been told when she had gone to La Push with her 'friends'.

Then on the next school day, Hermione and Jasper had gone with Emmett in his jeep while Alice and Rosalie had gone in the beautiful blonde haired vampire's bright red BMW convertible as Edward had arrived in his silver Volvo with Bella in the passenger seat. Hermione, Rosalie and Jasper weren't pleased with their brother about it and Rose had made a point by glaring in their direction as well as having rather mean thoughts which made Edward glare back.

Although their arrival wasn't unnoticed by the rest of the student body who now knew that the exclusive Edward Cullen was now taken as he was seeing Isabella Swan who had only been in Forks for seven almost eight weeks so it seemed rather fast and rumours were spread around the whole school – one of the gossipers was Jessica Stanley who didn't seem impressed at all.

Bella had asked many questions to do with his life, his age and his family and Edward asked questions back although he did not share much about his family's lives or how they were turned as he told her that it was their own private story and if they wanted to tell her, they would but it would be on their own terms not his.

The curious timid clumsy teenage girl had noticed many things such as that Alice and Emmett seemed to be somewhat happy with what their brother was doing but Jasper, Rosalie and Hermione were clearly against it although Edward told her to ignore them especially Rosalie who had growled quietly at her brother when they were in the cafeteria.

Another day had passed and the Cullen family were the same as ever although it seemed much harder now ever since Isabella came to Forks but Alice who had told her husband not to worry too much had seen a few outcomes to it, some that pleased Edward and some that angered him to no end. Then when the decision was made that Edward would be going hunting after lunch time had ended on the Friday with Alice; Hermione had watched her brother kiss Bella's forehead and told her that he would see her soon before taking off without anyone noticing.

''Alice says that everything will be okay'' Jasper's southern accent rang in Hermione's ears as she was watching Bella walk off to her class while Rosalie was re-filing her nails and Emmett seemed a little too interested in watching his wife. 

''Her visions are subjective, Jasper'' Hermione's British accent was laced with her American one and her angry filled tone made him send calm to not only her but also to his siblings as they were walking to their class quite slowly although this time Hermione was attending a class with Emmett.

Jasper didn't speak much after that as the four of them separated in different directions – the two 'Hales' were heading to English which was further from where Spanish was and that was the only class that Emmett shared with Hermione. The two had decided to talk in the class despite scribbling down notes and speaking a few times to the teacher who would ask them each a question before turning to another student in the class.

''Are you riding with Rose or with me and Jazz?'' Emmett asked after they had finished their class and was about to head to their last one of the day as they had six lessons each day, varying all the time as sometimes they would swap time-tables, drop a lesson and get put into another one.

The question made Hermione look up at her tall burly 'brother' and she shrugged half-heartedly as she didn't seem to be bothered much by either choosing to go home in the jeep or the convertible then she waved good-bye to Emmett who headed off to his last lesson of the day after telling him that she would go with Rose.

It seemed to be a very long hour for Hermione who spent her time writing down notes in class and had chosen a seat right at the back of the class, her long hair hid her face slightly and she just concentrated on getting the work done, answering a few questions when she was asked to which made her different from when she was human as she remembered being quite outspoken and always very eager to answer questions although even now, she hated getting things wrong.

While the other Cullen's were in their classes; Isabella Swan was trying not to take part in gym too much as she was a hazard not only for herself but anyone in reasonable distance to her as on her first day, she had managed to hit Mike Newton on the back of the head with a volley-ball even though she had told her 'team' that she wasn't good with co-ordination.

It would be quite a dramatic weekend as on the Sunday, Edward had informed his family that he was bringing Bella over who was quite nervous on if they would accept her or not yet she didn't seem to show fear that they were vampires – people that could drain her dry and hide her remains.

So Esme had told her 'children' to behave themselves accordingly and Jasper as well as Hermione had hunted twice just to be on the safe side as the two were still having quite a lot of trouble with controlling their thirst but the two hadn't slipped up in a while.

Then the decision was made that they would prepare a meal for Bella in the unused kitchen and Esme with Alice had gone out for groceries earlier in the day although Alice, Jasper and Hermione had gone out for a walk while Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were preparing the food.

As Carlisle was listening to instructions on a cooking program while cutting meat, Rosalie was standing on the other side of the counter holding a glass bowl that was slowly filling up with lettuce and other fresh eatable vegetables that didn't need to be cooked as Esme was grating parmesan cheese; Edward had arrived with Bella and was letting her take in the size of the house as well as the downstairs before slowly leading her up the stairs.

Since Esme was the only Cullen that Bella had never seen or met, the girl was taken by the beautiful heart-shaped caramel brown haired woman who was wearing a ruffled purple top and a long curved skirt with a pair of simple black flats on her feet and Esme was polite by greeting her with a warm smile as well as a few soft words but it wasn't long until Rosalie who could be rather dramatic at times had broken the glass bowl, causing a mess on the floor after Bella had told them that she had already eaten as she didn't want to impose on them as she knew that they didn't eat human food.

"That was very considerate of you, Bella" Carlisle said and washed his hands before heading over to Esme, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist, smiling softly at her while Edward seemed to have a silent conversation with him about what Alice had seen in her vision then the arrival of Alice and Jasper had surprised them. Although as soon as Hermione showed up not far behind the couple, Alice had quickly hugged Bella and said that she did smell good which made the blushing human look a little bewildered by the comment. 

''Alice'' Edward hissed at his sister who had thought about Isabella become a true member of the family and it angered him a little then once he told his family that he was going to give Bella a tour of the house, the two left the kitchen and Hermione whose shoulders were tense as she didn't speak at all during the exchange even going as far as staying near the balcony doors so as not to be tempted by the exquisite human looked towards Rose with raised eyebrows after Esme ordered her rather ill-tempered blonde daughter to clean the mess up.

Due to Alice's declaration that there was going to be a storm that night, Emmett had told her that he wanted to play baseball so she and Jasper who ended up interrupting Edward and Bella who were currently cuddled up together on his cream coloured sofa that had no back on it told the two about it before she had blurted out that Edward was sharing his food which made Bella look a little agitated while Jasper quickly glanced over to his wife who had only meant it as a joke.

So after Edward left the house with Bella so she could change into much more suitable clothing, the family had gotten ready themselves but Edward had only dropped Bella off before returning to the family as he was taking Emmett's jeep to the baseball field that they used.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Alice as her much taller sister had ruffled up the pixie's hair after coming down the stairs, dressed in a baseball jersey, dark blue slim fitting pants and a pair of black sneakers on with her long hair tied up in a pony-tail.

Laughter was heard throughout the house as Jasper and Emmett seemed rather amused by their sister's little trick at getting her rather bubbly happy sister annoyed then as they had quickly finished getting ready with Edward having already left the house again to introduce himself to Charlie before taking Bella to the baseball game. Then as they were all positioning themselves to play baseball, Bella would be sitting on the side-lines with Esme who would be acting as an umpire.

"She thinks we cheat!" Emmett and Hermione said at the same time then Rosalie watched the two shove each other a little which made Esme roll her eyes, making a small comment about knowing that they cheated as she watched everyone get into their positions and Alice was in the middle, ready to pitch as it was Rosalie's turn first to bat.

After Rose had hit the baseball, she took off running as did Edward and Hermione after the ball but it wasn't long before the beautiful blonde was out and Emmett made a loud 'whoop' noise despite getting glared at and Carlisle patted his eldest daughter's back, whispering something to her while Bella watched the others play. 

Then after Jasper had hit the baseball; Emmett was the one who got him out after scrambling up a tree and chucked the ball back to Alice who had caught it, it was Hermione's turn to bat and as soon as she swung the bat and hit the baseball, she was off and was quite fast but not as fast as Edward who was about to catch the ball until Emmett had slammed into him at the same time when the two of them jumped in the air and both of them landed on the grass.

It wasn't long into the game when Bella had actually realized why they needed the thunder to play and as the game continued, it wasn't long until Alice told everyone to stop and Jasper looked towards Hermione who had stared into the trees on the other side of the field before rushing towards where Bella was as Edward quickly got to her and Esme.

"They were leaving but they heard us playing" Alice murmured softly to Carlisle who nodded as the others looked tense while Bella looked rather confused at what was going on until Edward apologized for bringing her to the game and ended up telling her to pull her hair down. 

"Like that will help as I can smell her from over here'' Hermione's voice was like small bells chiming softly in the wind but her tone had a certain sharpness to it as she spoke and Edward who read his sister's thoughts glared towards the brunette as she had beaten Rosalie from speaking first about the exquisite smell that Bella had and Jasper patted his sister's back before they all got in a 'straight' line with Bella standing slightly behind Edward who was next to Esme.

Three nomadic vampires had appeared from the trees on the other side of the baseball field – a dark skinned five foot nine with black dreadlocks vampire was in-front of a five foot six female vampire that had long bright orange/red curly hair that looked like fire and another vampire who had long blond hair that was tied back. The three looked much different from the Cullen's as they wore clothing that they had stolen from their victims and looked much more animalistic than the golden eyed vampires who were quite odd in the three's eyes. 

Once the three were introduced as Laurent, Victoria and James; things seemed to be settling down as Carlisle informed them that a few of 'them' were leaving so they would have the opportunity to play baseball with them and Jasper as well as Emmett saw it as a challenge as soon as Victoria said that she was the one with the _'wicked curved ball'. _

But as the two nomads were walking away to position themselves, a gust of wind had come and blown Bella's hair slightly which made her scent hit the noses of the nomads although it was James who crouched down first as the Cullen's who had already started to walk away as well had rushed to the sides of Edward who had pushed Bella gently behind Esme who stood in-front of her, crouching down.

Snarls erupted from both sides and Rosalie with Hermione was challenging Victoria who snarled at the two as James had spoken about them bringing a 'snack' with them but it was Laurent who was the peaceful one and had told them that they would leave as it was clear the game had ended without it beginning.

Hermione watched as Laurent and Victoria had stepped backwards before turning around to walk away but James was narrowing his dark red eyes at Edward whose golden eyes darkened with anger before the nomad had gone to join the other two, whispering something to Victoria as the three disappeared through the trees.

"Edward" Carlisle's voice reached his son's ears and he nodded at him then hastily pulled Bella along to the jeep, revealing that James was a tracker and because of his reaction, he had made it another game of James's and that the nomad wasn't going to let this go. As Bella persuaded Edward to let her go home, to come up with a plan of her 'leaving' Forks by herself so the tracker wouldn't harm her father Charlie, the other Cullen's were preparing themselves as Emmett and Alice had gone to help Edward get Bella to their house safely while the others had gone to the house.

Although Laurent who was not interested on fighting on either sides had come to warn Carlisle and his family about James and Victoria, calling the woman ruthless and not to be underestimated before leaving to head up to Denali, Alaska where the Denali's were living to see if he could try their diet.

Then after he had left, all of the family had gone to the garage where the cars were and also what they needed in emergencies such as money, blood, passports and all kinds of things. Jasper and Emmett were talking about how to kill a vampire while Carlisle seemed quite opposed to killing one of their kind until Hermione said something about if they didn't act first then the nomads would.

Bella had seen the look that Edward had gave Rosalie who had refused to wear a jacket of Bella's while Esme gladly accepted to change clothes although there was a small debate about who would go with who and then Alice made the final decision that Bella would go with her and Jasper while the others would lead Victoria and James away.

It was a very hard decision to make and none of them knew when they would be paired up together again as a whole family with Isabella included although Carlisle sought concern for his youngest daughter Hermione who was helping everyone in any means necessary even if it meant trading clothes with her 'mother' or her 'sister' to distract James from actually tracking the real Isabella and not just her scent. She was hardened by the horrors of her human life and she was prepared to sacrifice everything for her family including the girl who wasn't accepted by her even though some had thought that she would be just like Alice, enthusiastic about Bella's part in the family's life; it was the complete opposite.

But it wasn't long before James had seen the errors and had traced his own footsteps back before taking off, presumably to Phoenix as Victoria was still getting distracted by Rose and Esme who were also trying to protect Charlie Swan as well so it fell to Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Hermione to get to the airport where Alice and Jasper were going to be with Bella.

As Carlisle drove Emmett's jeep with Edward in the passenger seat and his two other children in the back, he tried not to listen to the words that his eldest and Bella spoke on the phone together as he had told Bella that James had realized at the last minute that something wasn't right.

"We'll catch him, Edward" Hermione's soft chiming bell tone seemed to soothe the anger in Edward but the apprehensive atmosphere was tense and it was only the beginning of a very long 'road' ahead into the family's future.

The events that ended up following after Bella had somehow managed to escape from Jasper and Alice in the airport and had took off to the ballet studio that she used to take classes at but only at her mother Renee's instance were almost disastrous as Hermione ended up going back to Forks to help Esme and Rosalie as well as to make sure that Victoria was long gone.

While Edward had fought James in the ballet studio but it wasn't the bronze haired golden eyed vampire who killed him; it was actually his siblings – Emmett, Alice and Jasper who had ripped James apart limb from limb, tossing his remains into a fire.

It was a hard weekend with hurtful lies being said, dangerous nomads threatening the lives of the family and Bella ending up in a Phoenix hospital bed before being released home after a clever yet cunning story had been made up by the family as to why she ended up in hospital with a broken leg and blood loss…


End file.
